linwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeron Windrunner
Born out of wedlock to a noble-woman, Sorcha, and a tavern owner, whose last name was Windrunner, in the one-hundred eightieth year of the reign of King Ithel and Queen Rhiannon, Aeron found himself abandoned by his mother as a young child and given over to the same orphanage in which Rowan was raised. Though they were the same age, Aeron was far quieter, and he did not spend time with the other children unless he had to, resulting in the two not getting to know each other. When Aeron was twelve, he ran away from the orphanage. While Rowan was joining the Rangers, Aeron was seeking his own fortune, and he ended up finding Agrona. She began teaching him to enhance his own charisma and other tricks of sorcery, grooming him to be a willing servant. Aeron thought he had found his path to glory. After training with Agrona for four years, Aeron found himself sent to the Ranger camp with the goal in mind of finding Tesni, seducing her, leading her away from camp, tricking her into marriage, and getting her pregnant. Despite opposition from Ryder and Arya, as well as regular dirty looks from Rowan, Aeron succeeded up until the point he and Tesni were in the tower in Agrona’s keep. It was at this point that Tesni figured out what was happening, and she fought him, managing to get away. He soon found his marriage annulled and himself kicked out of camp and imprisoned. Agrona did not leave him there, however, and he became simply her spy, soon bringing Agrona the information that Tesni was her grandniece and that the Orb had glowed for her. Upon gaining this information, Agrona charged Aeron with killing Tesni, but he instead turned himself in to Ryder, warning the Rangers of Agrona’s plans. Later, during the battle for Linwood, Aeron played a vital role, casting the illusion spells that allowed Fiona to impersonate Tesni so that Tesni could confront Agrona. More than two decades later, now a full Ranger, Aeron found himself falling in love with Nisha, Rowan’s newly found twin sister. He began courting her while she was visiting Linwood and then went with her and her parents back to Seos in order to learn from the Seosan guards. It was during this time that he gained the blessing of Rowan and Nisha’s father, King Ruslar, to marry Nisha. Aeron and Nisha were wed in a traditional Seosan ceremony. It was at their wedding that Bhimar’s son Drusus, Nisha’s former husband, attacked, kidnapping both Agrona and Arya. Aeron immediately volunteered to help in the search for them, aided by Nisha, who would take him through the Shadow Realms. Before Aeron and Nisha had been wed a year, Ruslar died, and Aeron suddenly found himself King of Seos. With Nisha already pregnant with an heir to the throne and Nisha’s younger sister, Nasrin, healthy and available, the line of succession was assured. Despite this, Aeron was nervous. A few months later, he found he had a right to be, as Bhimar invaded, backed by Ghost Warriors from Halmar. They were alerted in time to escape only thanks to Rhosyn’s sleeplessness. Once back in Linwood with his family and several others from Seos, Aeron took up training with his fellow Rangers again. While there, Aeron became the father of twin girls, Zaina and Anwen. It was not long, however, before they were again forced to evacuate, this time to Yewsel. They spent several months in Yewsel. Shortly before they expected Bhimar to arrive, Aeron was forced to realize that he might die in the battle. Unwilling to choose a husband for either of his daughter’s while they were so young and unable to find a suitable husband for Nasrin without contradicting his previous orders that she join the Saryametai’a, Aeron named his nephew-by-marriage, Eogan, his heir. It was also during this time that he learned the truth about his parentage and was reunited with his mother, Sorcha. Aeron was felled by an arrow to the neck during the battle, his last vision that of Nia riding forth to kill Bhimar. Category:Wood Elves Category:Linwood Category:Seos Category:Rulers Category:Rangers Category:Characters